Vampire Leech Walker
"I'm doing good, yes?" :- Common question asked by nervous Vampire commanders Tactical Analysis *'I'm a Vampire!:' A lightly armoured support walker, the Vampire deals light damage over a long range to tanks and buildings. In the process, it heals nearby friendly vehicles to keep them in the fight. *'Please don't hurt me!:' The Vampire's light armour, weak weapon and inability to target aircraft or infantry are glaring weaknesses to be considered before fielding it. Background The Soviet Union is, without a doubt, the undisputed master of armoured warfare. How this came to be is unknown, but it is theorized by many eggheads that it is due to the Soviet Union's unprecedented industrial output. In any case, since the beginning the enemies of the Union have always been the underdog against the many tanks, self-propelled guns, artillery, and other armoured vehicles capable of grinding anything to the ground. However, after two world wars, it was noticed by several analysts that Soviet tanks have a higher probability of being destroyed than the tanks of other nations. For years, this was ignored, since one could easily build a new tank and train a new crew, and it was seen as a source of pride by the Red Army that they should sacrifice so much for the Union. However, the Politburo, in a rare case of meddling in these affairs, decided that the Union should save precious money and actually prevent the loss of tanks. Sending a Soviet minister to discuss the matter in front of a large hall meant to assemble airships, the Supreme Soviets hoped to reason with the assembled generals, tank crews, and factory workers. Indeed, they had a plan already; a walker that would use a leech beam to repair other tanks. Thus, tanks would be preserved and men’s lives would be saved. The hall was silent as the men considered the insult, before a tidal wave of insults, food, and tools was thrown at the minister. Though he begged his escorting commissars for help, they responded that speaking lowly of the Union’s tanks was a worse treachery than counter-revolutionary thought, and soon joined the crowd. The minister was last seen fleeing the riot in one of his motorcade's motercycles, pursued by several tanks. Regardless of their reaction, the plan went ahead and soon the Leech Walker was designed and produced. Though very effective in its job in using modified leech beams to rip off pieces of armour from enemy vehicles and apply them to buckles and holes in friendly armour, the Leech Walker itself is not very popular. Leech Walker crews, in fact, are forced to bunk and mess in the least desirable parts of camp due to their unpopularity, and they are often bullied on sight, especially with the popular insult of "Vampire". This has led to Leech Walker crews being very skittish, and eager to stay around commanding officers, who are somewhat more tolerant of their presence. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Russia